Afraid
by wubba lubba dub dub Morty
Summary: Las cosas cambiaban, las relaciones también. No podían quedarse siempre como pequeños niños. Instinto, deseo, odio. ¿Amor? ¿En ese mundo lleno de instintos animales había lugar para algo como el amor? ¿Destino? ¿Amor a primera vista? [Au- Omegaverse] Creek. Style, Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Afraid.**

 **Resumen:** Las cosas cambiaban, las relaciones también. No podían quedarse siempre como pequeños niños. Instinto, deseo, odio. ¿Amor? ¿En ese mundo lleno de instintos animales había lugar para algo como el amor? ¿Destino? ¿Amor a primera vista? [Au- Omegaverse]

Creek. Style, Bunny.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Alfas, Omegas y Betas.**

Era un día como cualquier otro cuando todo empezó, cuando los ignorantes niños fueron informados de algo que cambiaría su vida.

Tenían la edad suficiente para adentrarse al mundo de las "clases de los géneros". Porque en ese mundo había hombres y mujeres, pero no importaba, eso casi siempre daba igual a la hora de buscar compañero/a de vida, sin importar tu sexo lo que dividía a la sociedad eran los tres géneros.

Alfas, Betas y Omegas.

Básicamente había seis tipos de personas, estaban las mujeres Alfas, las mujeres, Omegas y las mujeres betas. Que, aunque todas eran mujeres existían grandes diferencias si se trataba de una mujer Omega o una Alfa.

Con los hombres de igual manera existían los hombres Alfas, los hombres Omegas y los Hombres comunes o Betas.

La sociedad se dividía en esos tres géneros y cada uno tenía un rango que ocupar.

En primer lugar, en la sima de la jerarquía se encontraban los Alfas. Los que llevaban el control de todo, grandes fuertes, con un instinto salvaje de pertenencia. Con mayores oportunidades en muchos casos solían ocupar cargos importantes (políticos, empresarios, doctores etc)

Los Alfas tienen un olfato superior, cuentan con la capacidad de embarazar a Omegas y Betas. Sus instintos a veces los hacen ser sumamente agresivos, aunque también había Alfas que no lo eran.

Luego estaban los Betas, los humanos "comunes". Sin olor, sin temporada de celo, sin instintos animales. Humanos simples.

Aun así, por un tiempo ocuparon un escalón más alto que los Omegas y esto era debido a que, al no tener etapa de celos podían hacer cosas que los Omegas no. (Atender Omegas en celo por ejemplo).

Por último, pero no menos importantes: Los Omega.

Los Omegas la tenían bastante más difícil que los Betas, su naturaleza sumisa los había hecho vivir por mucho tiempo bajo las ordenes de los Alfas incondicionalmente.

Sin poder controlas su celo y las feromonas que desprendían con ellos, los Omegas estaban en espera de que un Alfa los reclamara para terminar con su tortura del celo. (Aunque aun cuando un Alfa los reclamaba tenían que seguir pasando por la época de celo pero resultaba menos doloroso)

Esto cambio un poco con la creación de los supresores, medicamentos que controlaban las molestias del celo. Con esto los Omegas empezaron a hacerse más independientes y alcanzaron las mismas comodidades que los Betas, aun así, en la sociedad aun había personas que juzgaban a los Omegas por no cumplir su rol de ser "amas de casa".

Una vez unidos a un Alfa, para su pesar tenían que obedecerle.

Ya que era algo complicado los niños no estaban expuestos a estos problemas hasta que se les consideraba los suficiente "maduros" para entenderlo.

Era por eso que, al llegar a cierta edad, cada escuela era obligada a hacerle un examen a sus alumnos para así determinar su género, de esa forma se les preparaba mejor para su futuro.

El examen se realizaba en la escuela, pero los resultados se entregaban solamente al alumno y los padres, de este modo los niños podían seguir con sus amistades normalmente hasta que los cambios de su género se hicieran obvios.

De esta manera buscaban que Alfas, Omegas y Betas convivieran como iguales para no crear adultos conflictivos.

A veces funcionaba.

Pero ¿cómo resultaría en la escuela primaria de South Park?

Era un día común cuando se les informo a los niños de cuarto grado que se les haría un examen físico. Primero habían hecho pasar a las chicas, así que los niños esperaban su turno en una larga fila cerca de la enfermería, la mayoría aun no entendía del todo de que se trataba aquello.

—Nos harán el examen de género. Joder estoy tan emocionado. -Un niño corpulento hablaba emocionado, sus amigos/compañeros le lanzaron una mirada de confusión.

—¿Qué es eso culón? -pregunto Stan Marsh, formado por delante de Eric Cartman.

—¿No lo sabes? -Cartman rio burlon y hablo como si supiera lo que estaba diciendo. —Es un examen donde te meten un dedo por el culo y dependiendo del olor determinan si eres un Alfa, un beta o un Omega.

—¡Yo no quiero que me metan un dedo en el culo! -un pequeño rubio de chaqueta celeste tembló en su lugar de la fila.

—Yo si quiero. -Dijo animado un pequeño de chaqueta naranja.

—Eso es porque tú eres un marica, Kenny. Obviamente nadie quiere que le metan el dedo por el culo, pero es la única opción. Si tiene un olor potente eso te convierte en Alfa, yo por eso como mucha comida mexicana, les apuesto que lo olerán hasta china.

—¡Cállate Cartman!. -un chico judío de gorro verde se quejó, lanzando una mirada al gordito. —Estuve buscando información sobre el examen en internet y dice que solo nos tomaran muestra de sangre. Nadie nos meterá nada por el culo.

—A ti obviamente te meterán algo por el culo Kyle. Porque seguramente resultaras ser una perra Omega.

—¿Qué? -Kyle no sabía exactamente qué era eso, pero parecía ser algo ofensivo. (Como todo lo que le decía Cartman)

—¿Qué es eso? -pregunto Stan, había escuchado "Alfa y Omega" pero no estaba del todo seguro de que iba todo aquello.

Eric Cartman, siendo un hablador como siempre, empezó a explicar lo que sabía (aun si la información era en su mayoría falsa).

—Estos exámenes determinaran nuestro lugar en la jerarquía del mundo adulto. En la punta están los Alfas, donde por su puesto yo estaré, porque soy un líder nato y carismático. Luego están los Betas, que son gente corriente. Kenny será uno de ellos porque es pobre y los pobres solo pueden ser Betas y gentuza.

—Vete al diablo Cartman. -Kenny levanto el dedo medio hacia el gordo. Este continuo su discurso sin importarle mucho lo que dijeran.

—Luego por ultimo están las perras de la cadera, los Omegas. Ellos son como perras en celo que solo le mueven el culo a cualquier Alfa poderoso, aleja tu culo de mi Kyle. -le dio un empujón al pelirrojo que estaba delante de él en la fila. —Estoy seguro que serás un Omega, porque eres un marica judío.

—Cállate Cartman, tu ni siquiera sabes cómo funcionan las jerarquías.

—Bien, judío. Pero cuando entres en celo y busques mi super pene de Alfa te diré "Jodete Kyle" ¡Porque serás un Omega y los Omegas son la mierda más grande que existe!

Los otros niños que escuchaban a Cartman se quedaron con ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Al parecer sr un Omega era algo malo, querían evitar ser eso.

Estaban intranquilos.

Aun no sabían mucho sobre el tema y por culpa de Eric Cartman ya estaban empezando los grupos a despreciar a los Omegas.

El examen fue rápido, solo les quedaba esperar los resultados.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Casi un mes después los alumnos de cuarto grado estaban recibiendo los resultados de sus exámenes, aunque se suponía era algo privado de inmediatos los amigos empezaron a compartir sus resultados.

Un nervioso pelirrojo veía el sobre blanco entre sus manos sin decidirse aun a abrirlo. Sus padres le habían dicho que no importaba el resultado, nada iba a cambiar con ellos y obviamente seguirían amándolo y apoyándolo como siempre. Pero aun si sus padres lo apoyaban ¿Qué había de sus compañeros?

Si era un Omega Cartman se burlaría aún más de él, por ser judío, por ser pelirrojo, por ser de Jersey y para colmo un Omega. Si a las burlas de Eric se le sumaban otras después no sabría qué hacer.

Alfa o Beta. Alfa o Beta, era lo que quería. Aun así, no tenía el valor de abrir el sobre.

—¿Qué pasa amigo? -la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo dar un salto.

—¡Stan! Em… Hola.

—Hola Kyle. ¿Ya abriste el sobre? -pregunto curioso Marsh.

—No, aun no.

—¿Quieres que los veamos juntos?

—Sí. -respondió nervioso, pero antes de que el moreno abriera el sobre le detuvo tomándolo de las manos. —Stan… Tu… ¿Seguirías siendo mi amigo aun si soy un Omega? -cuestiono, aunque tratara de aparentar que no era la gran cosa estaba muy preocupado y Stan pudo ver a través de eso.

—Pues claro Kyle, ¡eres mi mejor amigo! Nada cambiara eso. -respondió de inmediato, sus pulgares acariciaron ligeramente las manos del pelirrojo, como si con eso le diera confianza. Por alguna razón fue muy efectivo, a penas los ojos esmeraldas del judío se encontraron con los ojos azules de Stan todo se calmó. —Vamos a abrirlo al mismo tiempo. ¿Estás listo?

—¡Si! -Poniendo los sobres uno al lado del otro los abrieron rápidamente, todo parecía igual en ambos papeles excepto al llegar al final. Stan y Kyle observaron, uno atento y otro asustado, Alfa y Omega respectivamente.

—Stan yo… -los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas, había resultado ser lo único que no quería.

—Animo amigo, no se lo diré a nadie. -aseguro el moreno dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo, Kyle casi estaba por sonreír cuando alguien le arrebato el papel de sus manos.

—Jajaja el judío es un Omega. ¡Te dije que serias una perra Omega! ¡Ñañañañañaña Kyle es una perra Omega!

—¡Dame eso culón! -apretando los puños Kyle le dio un golpe en el brazo a Cartman y le quito los resultados.

El niño gordo solo rio a carcajadas.

—¡Oh, no! Un Omega se revela contra un Alfa. -Cartman seguía riendo. —¡Deberías aprender tu posición, judío Omega marica!

—¿Y tú que carajos se supone que eres? -pregunto enfadado Stan, se había puesto por delante de Kyle como si pudiera protegerlo de las palabras de Cartman. Kenny llegaba al patio para posicionarse a un lado de Stan sin entender que era lo que pasaba.

—¡Obviamente soy un Alfa! -Alardeo Cartman. Su sobre había estado cerrado hasta ese momento que lo abrió y sin verlo antes lo mostro a sus amigos, manteniendo una mueca de burla y superioridad.

—Beta… -Kenny leyó la hoja de Cartman.

—Alfa, idiota ¿Eres tan estúpido que no sabes distinguir los símbolos Kenny?

—¡Allí dice Beta! -recalco Stan, Kyle a sus espaldas por fin parecía salir de sus pensamientos.

—Es cierto, dice Beta… -Recalco el judio frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes son todos estúpidos. Es obvio que dice… -La mandíbula de Eric cayó cuando al revisar el papel se encontró con que era cierto, estaba marcado como un Beta. —¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! -apurado le quito el papel al moreno y al rubio, ambos Alfas. —¿Kenny es un Alfa? ¡No, esto debe estar mal! ¡Yo soy un jodido Alfa!

Cartman empezó a hacer un descomunal berrinche, gritando que habían alterado los resultados y que todo era culpa de Obama.

—Todo esto es porque Leonardo dicaprio gano el oscar, alteraron el puto orden ¡Carajo!

Mientras Eric continuaba haciendo su berrinche otro grupo de amigos se reunía en el patio alejado de todos. Craig y Tweek llegaron tomados de la mano (porque aun fingían ser pareja) y se reunieron con Token y Clyde.

—¿Todos listos? -pregunto Token. —Vean sus resultados y compártanlos.

Los cuatro se apresuraron a abrir los sobres, Tweek que estaba un poco más nervioso de lo normal casi rompe su resultado, pero Craig logro quitárselo de las manos antes de que su espasmo involuntario lo hiciera romperlo.

—¡Alfa! -exclamo Token.

—¡Alfa también! -Clyde dibujo una sonrisa enorme.

Craig y Tweek miraron sus resultados juntos.

—¡Oh dios! ¡Gah! -Tweek empezó a temblar más.

—Alfas… -respondió Craig guardando las hojas en su bolsillo.

—¡Genial, somos todos Alfas! ¡Somos el Team Alfa! -Clyde se mostró emocionado y los otros asintieron fingiendo la misma emoción.

Los resultados que se supone debían ser privados se dieron a conocer rápidamente por los propios alumnos.

Después de ir a celebrar sus resultados de Alfas, Craig y Tweek se separaron de sus amigos para regresar a casa. El rubio siguió al moreno hasta casi llegar a su casa. Craig le lanzo una mirada de enfado.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mm… Craig. ¿P-porque mentiste? ¡Gah! L-los exámenes decían Omega. -el de gorro azul lo pensó un momento.

—No diré nada si tú no dices nada.

—P-pero… -se sujetó con fuerza la camisa.

—Tweek, será nuestro secreto ¿está bien?

—Gah, ¡Es demasiada presión!

—Confió en ti. ¡Si alguien se entera del resultado Omega, te pateare el culo! -dicho esto entro a su casa, cerrando la puerta, no sin antes escuchar como su falso novio se quejaba de manera nerviosa.

¡Era demasiada presión mantener el secreto!

Estaba asustado. Ambos lo estaban.

* * *

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Afraid.**

 **Hola.**

 **¿Qué tal les va?**

 **Espero que muy bien. Gracias por sus comentarios (al final también)**

 **Resumen** : Las cosas cambiaban, las relaciones también. No podían quedarse siempre como pequeños niños. Instinto, deseo, odio. ¿Amor? ¿En ese mundo lleno de instintos animales había lugar para algo como el amor? ¿Destino? ¿Amor a primera vista? [Au- Omegaverse]

Creek. Style, Bunny.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Jodidos tiempos de cambio.**

La escuela primaria de South Park continuaba siendo tan normal como siempre, sí era que podía llamarse "normal" a las cosas que pasaban en ese lugar.

Aunque desde hace casi dos semanas los resultados de los sub-generos pertenecientes a los alumnos de cuarto grado habían sido entregados, nada había cambiado, excepto tal vez que Eric Cartman estaba siendo un gran dolor en el culo.

Un gran dolor de culo, es decir, más de lo que era usualmente.

Ya estaba claro que los resultados no le habían agradado, ya que, según él, era una conspiración de los mexicanos para poder cruzar la frontera de manera ilegal, para ser así la "raza" dominante. O alguna otra cosa ridícula sin sentido.

El director PC estaba cansado de las constantes quejas de Cartman, escucharlo en cada descanso había hecho que retrasara el asunto importante que tenía que tratar con cierta pareja que recién descubría su naturaleza. Tenía que darles una plática urgente sobre consentimiento explícito y para eso sacar de una vez por todas a Eric Cartman de su oficina era esencial.

—Por última vez, la escuela no es responsable por los resultados de los exámenes de sub-genero. -el rubio golpeo con el dedo las hojas con los resultados de Eric que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. —Esos exámenes fueron hechos por profesionales que llevan haciendo esto desde antes de que tu nacieras, con el fin de probar que n o mentían se te han realizado otros dos eximentes y las pruebas están aquí.

—¡Pero fueron alterados! -se quejó de inmediato el gruñón, las tres pruebas sobre el escritorio del director lo señalaban como beta.

—Hemos gastado demasiados recursos en estos exámenes Eric, la escuela ya no financiara ningún otro examen para ti. Las pruebas son concluyentes. Eres un Beta y no tiene nada de malo serlo.

—¡Solo dice eso porque es un jodido Alfa, alto en la sociedad! ¡Estoy seguro que todo es culpa del idiota judío, esa perra Omega esta en mi contra! -seguía quejándose, el rostro rojo del director mostraba claramente que se estaba conteniendo para no golpear a ese pequeño insolente.

—Señor Eric Cartman, ninguna ofensa racial se permitirá en esta escuela, que sea la última vez que le escucho llamar a alguno de sus compañeros Omegas de esa manera. Se ha ganado tres días de detención, empezando desde ahora. -el director pc dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio.

—¡Pero…pero..!

—Nada. Ahora salga de mi oficina. A menos de que quiera pasar dos semanas en detención. -señalo la puerta de su oficina. El pequeño gordo balbuceo un par de cosas antes de salir a regañadientes.

—¡Carajo! -grito frustrado saliendo de la oficina.

El hombre rubio respiro profundo un par de veces para lograr calmarse, antes de oprimir el pequeño botón del micrófono que tenía sobre su escritorio (y con el cual daban los avisos). Con voz tranquila, anuncio en el tono más amable que podía hacer, llamando a dos de los alumnos a su oficina.

—Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak a la oficina del director ahora.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

El Team Craig, estaba reunido ocupando una sola mesa a la hora del almuerzo, los niños no parecían estar particularmente interesados por el menú de la cafetería, ni mucho menos en comentar el episodio más reciente de la serie que seguían todos, o de comentar el nuevo videojuego que estaban por estrenar el fin de semana.

Ninguno de esos temas que en cualquier otro momento podían ser comunes entre ellos era mencionado, al menos desde que se descubrieron su sub-genero. Desde ese momento, las pláticas banales comunes se habían trasformado en pláticas banales de otro tipo, como las chicas Omegas más atractivas y al menos ese tema mantenía a dos de los integrantes muy habladores.

Los otros dos sin embargo… no estaban muy interesados.

—Te digo que, somos el único grupo conformado solo por Alfas. -comento Token con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es cierto, el Team Stan tiene a un Beta y a un Omega. -Clyde por alguna razón dijo lo último con un tono burlón, esto provoco que el cafeinomano se encogiera ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Y qué carajos tiene eso de malo? -la voz nasal de Craig, hizo callar las carcajadas de sus amigos antes de que empezaran. Podían darse cuenta por su tono que no estaba muy de buen humor (aunque era Craig Tucker después de todo).

—Nada, nada. Solo que ser un Alfa es mejor. -trato de explicarse el amante de los tacos, pero por alguna razón la mirada furiosa de Tucker le transmitía que no importara que dijera todo iba a terminar mal.

—¿Mejor? No hay ninguna puta diferencia, nada ha cambiado. Todos siguen siendo el montón de mierda que eran antes de los exámenes. -Craig frunció el ceño, tratando de fulminar con la mirada al castaño de chaqueta roja sentado frente a él.

—C-craig, cálmate. ¡Argh! -intervino Tweek, todos en la cafetería se pronto estaban pendientes de lo que pasaba en esa mesa y tener tantas miradas sobre ellos era demasiada presión para Tweek.

El amante del café, tomo la mano de su falso novio, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Craig deshizo el agarre con un movimiento brusco.

—¡No me toques!

—L-lo siento Craig, e-estas armando un escándalo por nada.

—S-sí. ¿Por qué te enojas tanto? -un algo temeroso Clyde comento, agregando un comentario de broma después. —¿Acaso eres en realidad un Omega?

Parecía que Craig podía lanzarse sobre la mesa para golpear directo en la cara al castaño, pero antes de que nada pasara la voz del director Pc sonó por los altavoces llamando a Craig y Tweek a su oficina.

El chico de gorro azul le dedico una mirada al amante de los tacos antes de levantar ambos dedos medios, hacia él. No dejo de dedicarles esta seña hasta que salió de la cafetería junto con su novio.

Una vez solos en los pasillos rumbo a la dirección, el nervioso adicto al café se acercó al moreno.

—Craig. ¿No crees que sería mejor decirles que…?

—¡Y una mierda! No voy a dejar que esos maricas se enteren, no van a decir mierdas de mí solo por lo que dice una estúpida hoja. -gruño el de azul, tomando la mano del rubio cuando pasaron cerca de las asiáticas.

—¡P-pero Craig! ¡Ahg, es demasiada presión ocultarlo!

—No lo es, no tiene que serlo. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual aun sabiendo es resultados. Esto es una farsa, tan falsa como nuestra relación.

—Mm… -Tweek no admitiría que, aunque eso fuera cierto le había causado una pequeña punzada. —N-no sé si pueda seguir ocultando la verdad.

—Sé que puedes Tweek, eres más capaz de lo que crees. -por unos segundos antes de entrar a la oficina del director, el moreno le dedico una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

Una de esas muecas que parecían estar casi reservadas para él y que le transmitían un poco de seguridad. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

—Escuche que los dos son Alfas. -el hombre rubio les dedico una mirada al par de chicos sentados frente a él. Uno temblando ligeramente y el otro tan expresivo como una roca. —Bueno, niños. Tendrán un camino difícil como una pareja de dos alfas. Como seguramente ya les estarán enseñando en la clase de sub-generos, los Alfas suelen ser personas muy dominantes en todo. Y eso incluye en las relaciones sexuales.

—¡Argh! ¿Qué?

—¡Mierda, otra vez no!

—Silencio los dos, esta mierda sigue siendo importante. Aun si son Alfas u Omegas tienen que saber cuándo su compañero está de acuerdo. Tweek, si acaso quisieras tocarle el pene a Craig ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que preguntar?

—¡Argh, yo no quiero hacerlo de nuevo! -el avergonzado rubio se negó.

—¿Acaso quieres dos semanas de castigo? -el director amenazo.

—¡Craig! ¿puedo tocarte el pene?

—No, no puedes. -respondió el moreno rodando los ojos.

—Ahora, en caso de que alguno de los dos fuera un Omega y terminaran compartiendo un apasionado, caliente y mojado ciclo de celo, el Alfa no puede solo marcar al Omega. Craig, repite conmigo. "Tweek, está bien que muerda tu cuello mientras te estoy penetrando por atrás?"

—¡Eso es asqueroso!

—No lo es, las relaciones homosexuales son hermosas. Y ustedes no tienen que sentirse acomplejados por eso, porque son nuestra pareja gay y los apoyamos… Tengan unos dólares. -el mayor les entrego unos billetes antes de seguir. —Repite lo que dije Craig o te daré dos semanas de castigo.

—Ugh… Tweek, ¿está bien que muerda tu cuello mientras te estoy penetrando por atrás? -El moreno refunfuño, sus mejillas habían adquirido un poco de carmín, no había podido evitar imaginarse la situación y ahora estaba abochornado y molesto por haberlo dejado que esas imágenes aparecieran en su cabeza.

—¡Arhg! Puedes hacerlo Craig, estoy conforme con eso. -respondió de inmediato el rubio, ni siquiera había esperado la orden del director Pc. Quizás el que Tweek respondiera con tanta naturalidad (y sin que le dijeran lo que tenía que decir) lo había descolocado, por primera vez Craig Tucker se había sentido acalorado y avergonzado. —¡Arhg! ¡E-es lo que se supone que debo decir ¿no?! ¿A-acaso me equivoque? ¡Es demasiada presión! -el pequeño rubio tembló con fuerza, en uno de sus comunes ataques de nervios.

El director PC cerró la boca, su mandíbula había caído por la sorpresa. Se suponía que, como Alfa, al menos Tweek tenía que resistirse a hacer ese ejercicio. ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo con lo de su sub-genero?

El adulto rubio asintió ligeramente, juntando sus dedos de manera pensativa, lo que menos quería era que uno de ellos despertara su naturaleza antes de que estuvieran informados sobre el tema, por el momento dejaría pasar el tema y les daría el beneficio de la duda. Pero iba a estar vigilándolos.

La pareja gay de cuarto grado ocultaba algo, el director se había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

 **[]-[}-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Después de que la bochornosa situación terminara los chicos salieron de la oficina del director. La hora del almuerzo había terminado y ahora estaban en un pequeño descanso entre clases.

Tweek caminaba ligeramente más rápido de lo normal, yendo por delante del moreno de gorro azul. Era la primera vez desde que fingían ser novios que no iban tomados de la mano aun si iban caminando por los pasillos.

La plática con el director Pc había sido incomoda, gráfica y un poco asquerosa, pero la mayoría de las pláticas con ese hombre eran así. Pero de entre todo lo que había comentado el adulto, una cosa no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Tucker.

¿Por qué un Alfa tenía que morder el cuello de un Omega? ¿Eso era algo normal? Según había entendido, las "feromonas" del Omega venían de allí.

Casi sin pensarlo mucho, Craig dio pasos más largos (algo que era fácil con sus piernas largas) logrando así alcanzar al amante del café y cuando estuvo detrás de Tweek, su nariz olfateo la nuca del de cabello alborotado. Aspiro fuerte, la punta de su nariz toco el cuello de Tweek, recorriendo ligeramente hasta su cuello.

El rubio olía a café amargo.

Considerando las cantidades exageradas que consumía de ese líquido, seguramente ya hasta transpiraba con aroma a Café.

—¡Mmg! -un sonido extraño proveniente de la garganta del cafeinomano hizo que Craig saliera de su ensoñación y se alejara dando un paso atrás. La mano temblorosa de Tweek de inmediato fue hacia su nuca, como sí tratara de protegerla.

Cuando Tweak se giró hacia su "novio" ambos pudieron ver la expresión de consternación contraria, era como si de pronto hubieran actuado por instinto, olvidando su raciocinio.

Para empeorar un poco la situación, las chicas asiáticas habían contemplado la escena y ahora se encontraban gritando emocionadas en idiomas que la pareja no entendía.

Genial, seguramente ahora les esperaban más fanarts homosexuales. Pero de entre todas las cosas que decían las chicas asiáticas hubo algo que Craig si entendió y esto causo que se alejara de Tweek yendo hacia la salida.

—Me voy a casa…

—¿Qué? ¡P-pero aún faltan dos clases!

—¡No me importa! -gruñó.

"Alfa Craig" Habían dicho las chicas. Pero estaban equivocadas, porque sus resultados decían claramente que Craig Tucker era un Omega.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

La época de cambio para todos empezó cuando recién entraban a quinto grado. El gordo idiota más odiado de todos entro a la escuela dando brincos de felicidad.

—¡Soy un Alfa! ¡Soy un puto Alfa! -Eric Cartman gritaba corriendo por los pasillos, restregando la hoja de sus exámenes en la cara de todos (incluso si esa información les importaba un carajo). Al final después de tanto correr llego hasta el que era su objetivo principal. —¡En tu cara maldito judío!

—¿Eres un Alfa? -pregunto Wendy Testaburger, novia actual de Stan y que en ese momento se encontraba cerca de los mejores amigos.

—Claro que lo soy puta, ¿no estás viendo mi examen? Mi madre pago por un examen en un mejor hospital, porque el que hace las pruebas aquí seguramente estaba conspirando en mi contra.

—Es obvio que tu madre pago para que te dieran ese resultado. Porque no dejabas de ser un…

—Lalalalala no te escucho, zorra judía. -Cartman se cubrió los oídos.

—¿Entonces eres un Alfa? -Stan le siguió el juego al gordinflón

—Claro Stan y uno de rango más alto que tu o ese idiota de Kenny. Los doctores me explicaron que algunos no son lo suficientes maduros cuando les hacen el examen y que por eso se equivocan, pero ahora ya maduré y resulta que soy un Alfa.

—Eso no tiene sentido culón.

—Cierra la boca perra judía, soy superior a ti y no tienes siquiera derecho a hablarme así. -Cartman había hablado usando un tono autoritario mientras atrapaba al pelirrojo entre el casillero y su cuerpo.

—Suéltame culón. -Kyle frunció el ceño, solo un golpe le basto para que el regordete se alejara lloriqueando. —Ahora con su falso resultado estará más insoportable que de costumbre.

—Es Cartman. -comento Stan en forma de burla. —El único que lo soporta es Kenny.

—A todo esto. ¿Dónde está Kenny?

Nada había cambiado en esa escuela hasta ese momento. Cuando las puertas de los baños de hombres se abrieron de un gran golpe y de ese lugar escapo un pequeño rubio acompañado de un aroma dulzón y agradable.

Las miradas de todos se pusieron sobre ese niño que siempre tenía una chaqueta color celeste y que ahora, iba corriendo llevando a penas su delgada camisa blanca. Y sobre el chico de capucha naranja que iba detrás de él como si fuera un animal salvaje.

—¿Kenny? -los amigos corrieron detrás de McCormick olvidándose de las reglas de no correr por los pasillos.

—¿Por qué va detrás de Butters? -pregunto Kyle, pero Stan no respondió. Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro, mientras olfateaba con dirección a Stotch. —¿Stan?

Un fuerte sonido los hizo parar de pronto, Ambos rubios habían salido de la escuela y Butters si había logrado cruzar la calle corriendo, pero Kenny no y un auto lo había arrollado. Cuando Stotch salió de su vista, Stan Marsh por fin pareció regresar a ser el mismo.

—¡Oh por dios, mataron a Kenny!

—¡Hijos de puta!

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Después del accidente (en el cual Kenny solo resulto herido y no muerto) las cosas empezaron a cambiar. La clase fue dividida en dos grupos, los Omegas en un salón y los Betas y Alfas en otro. Esto para evitar que lo de Butters se repitiera.

El rumor había corrido muy rápidamente y a pesar de los esfuerzos del director Pc por hacer que el periódico escolar no lo publicara, Jimmy saco la nota al día siguiente.

Butters Scotch había sido el primer niño que había entrado en celo repentino, y casi había sido atacado por Kenny. Un Alfa que había pedido el control.

Tener la noticia en las manos hizo que Kyle entendiera la mirada de Stan antes, cuando perseguían a Kenny. Su amigo no quería atrapar al de naranja, su instinto de Alfa le hacía ir detrás del Omega necesitado.

¿Acaso algo así le pasaría también? El pelirrojo estaba asustado de que le pasara lo mismo en la escuela, tenía que cuidarse de todos los Alfas.

Pero no de Stan. Podía confiar en él ¿verdad?

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, no quería quedarse a solas con Stan, su mejor amigo.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

Por otra parte, el Team Alfa se encontraba algo alarmado. Todos habían sido mandados a la clase de Alfas y no tenían problemas con ello, pero estaban un poco inseguros sobre si ellos podrían o no contenerse al encontraste con un Omega en celo.

Tweek, temblaba cada vez más con el tema. Estaba asustado de estar en una clase llena de Alfas, aun si Craig también estaba allí. El nerviosismo del rubio estaba llamando la atención de sus amigos, además que estaban empezando a notar un agradable olor proveniente de ese lado de la sala.

—Vamos Tweek. -le ordeno Craig tomando por la muñeca a su novio.

—¿A dónde van chicos? -pregunto Token.

—A besuquearnos. -gruñó Craig.

—¡¿Qué?! -Tweek tembló con más fuerza.

El moreno lo llevo hasta detrás del gimnasio, era el lugar idóneo para los besuqueos, por esa razón Tweek se puso aún más nervioso. ¿Por qué Craig lo había llevado a ese lugar tan alejado de la vista de todos? ¿Acaso quería matarlo y dejar su cadáver donde nadie podía encontrarlo?!

—¡No me mates! ¡Argh! -El rubio subió los brazos en posición de boxeo para defenderse, pero el moreno le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

—Esto… Tómalo. -le extendió una pequeña pastilla de color blanco.

—¿Es droga? ¿Quieres drogarme para que puedas cortarme en pedazos en paz? ¡Oh, dios, oh dios!

—¿Qué? ¡No! Esta pastilla es especial para Omegas, evitara que entres en celo en este jodido lugar. No quiero que pase lo mismo que a Butters.

—¿P-pero de donde las sacaste?

—Mi madre las compro para mí. Ella n o hará preguntas, así que está bien. -puso una pastilla en los labios ajenos, extendiendo un dedo como indicándole que guardara silencio. —Estamos en esta mierda juntos Tweek, y voy a protegerte. – También puso una pastilla en su boca y ambos tragaron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Waa, esto es asqueroso! La próxima vez recuerda traer agua.

—¿Q-quieres un poco de café? -preguntó el rubio, el desagradable sabor en su boca lo hacían hacer más gestos extraños de lo normal.

—Cualquier cosa para quitarme este asqueroso sabor. -Craig y Tweek salieron a comprar un poco de café.

Y justo en donde los falsos novios habían estado segundos antes Token Black se quedó un rato pensando, junto a él un sorprendió castaño caminaba nervioso de un lugar a otro.

—¡Son Omegas!

—Lo escuche Clyde.

Habían descubierto el secreto de sus amigos.

* * *

 **LizPrik** :Gracias por comentar. Estoy tratando de hacer que sus personalidades estén lo mas canon posible, asi que gracias por notarlo.

 **Shiro2345:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Pues sí,ambos son Omegas, pero puedes ver un cambio en la actitud de Craig. Cartman merece sufrir XD es divertido verlo desesperado. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **sakura-chan2121** : Hola, gracias por tu comentario. No sabia si habia más historias Omegaverse, si que quería escribir una. Espero que te guste la historia. De nuevo, gracias por comentar.

 **Fernanda Sofia** : Gracias por comentar. Leonardo altero el orden, según Cartman. XD

 **Arctic-Days** : Hola, gracias por leer y comentar. Craig es un adorable Omega(?. Realmente no cambia mucho a como es usualmente. Jajaja.

 **Mantequillo** : Hola, al principio la temática puede ser algo confusa. Espero no haberlo complicado demasiado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Gracias también a los Anónimos. Roro y cornienry113.

Saludos. Nos leemos pronto~


	3. Chapter 3

**Afraid.**

 **Resumen:** Las cosas cambiaban, las relaciones también. No podían quedarse siempre como pequeños niños. Instinto, deseo, odio. ¿Amor? ¿En ese mundo lleno de instintos animales había lugar para algo como el amor? ¿Destino? ¿Amor a primera vista? [Au- Omegaverse]

Creek. Style, Bunny.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- Pasos cautelosos.**

El sabor del amargo café quitaba lentamente el desagradable sabor de las pastillas que más temprano había tomado junto a Tweek. Los ojos azules de Craig pasaron del termo en su mano hasta el nervioso chico de cabello rubio que se desplazaba torpemente detrás de la barra, tratando de atender a los clientes de manera eficiente entre sus pequeños tics nerviosos y su falta de concentración por sentir la mirada fija del moreno sobre él.

Le encantaba ver las expresiones del rubio, sobre todo cuando este se ponía nervioso, llegaba un punto en el que parecía que iba a llorar y esa expresión en el rostro de Tweek por alguna razón lo hacía morderse ligeramente el labio para evitar sonreír como idiota. Darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza hacia que el pelinegro mostrara una cara disgustada inmediatamente después.

—¿Por qué demonios estoy sonriendo como marica? —gruñó Tucker, sintiéndose mal humorado de pronto. Frunció el ceño golpeando ligeramente la mesa con la punta de los dedos.

—¡Gah! ¡L-lo siento Craig! —El nervioso rubio se había acercado a la mesa mientras el moreno refunfuñaba, claro que lo que Tweek pensaba era que Craig se encontraba de mal humor por ser dejado solo. —No pensé que mis padres fueran a ponerme a trabajar apenas pusiera un pie dentro.

—¿Eh? Ah, está bien. —El moreno se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, en realidad no sabía que era lo que esperaba al seguir a Tweek hasta ese lugar.

Sí, habían acordado tomar algo para quitarse el asqueroso sabor de las pastillas, pero ya lo había hecho. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué seguía allí?

—¿Craig?

—Creo que tengo que irme ya. —Hizo un ademán de querer irse, pero en realidad no se movió ni un poco del lugar. El rubio lo observaba atento, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado y uno de sus ojos cerrándose rápidamente en pequeños espasmos.

Craig se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, había algo que estaba dándole vueltas por la cabeza y era más difícil de lo que pensaría exteriorizarlo. Al final, con una póker face y un tono despreocupado preguntó

—¿Estas bien? Te veías muy preocupado antes de que las clases finalizaran…Lo note por casualidad. —agregó eso ultimo para que no fuera evidente que había estado observando atento al rubio, y de no ser porque Tweek era despistado hubiera notado lo evidente que fue aquello.

—Sí. ¡Gah! Gracias a ti. Yo no sabía que hacer ¿Qué tal si alguien se daba cuenta? ¡Gah! ¡Es demasiada presión! —Dicho eso último se sujetó el cabello con frustración.

—Tweek, honey. No hagas eso. —De inmediato las manos de Tucker fueron hasta las del rubio, haciendo que alejara las manos de su cabello. Sí las cosas seguían así Tweek se quedaría calvo por arrancarse el cabello a causa del estrés, por el momento parecía estar bien porque Craig siempre lo detenía.

—¡L-lo siento! —El rubio se quedo un poco perplejo ante esa forma de llamarle, no le molestaba, pero escucharla de pronto le sorprendía.

—Bien, tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. ¡Oh dios! Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo en esto, ¡Gah! T-tengo suerte de tenerte. E-espera eso sonó extraño. ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento!

Y mientras el rubio casi tenía un ataque de ansiedad por lo que acababa de decir el de chaqueta azul trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que se había formado gracias a las palabras del adicto al café.

—Casa…

—¿C-casa?

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa…esta noche? —Preguntó en tono casual, como si realmente no importara la respuesta. Pero al ver la sorpresa impregnada en el rostro de Tweek el nerviosismo le ganó. —Stripe, él me dijo que quiere verte. No, digo. Seria genial si tu quisieras verlo porque, él tiene un nuevo… mm… ¿Vas a venir o no? Carajo.

—Iré. —Respondió de inmediato el rubio lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la caja registradora. —Pediré permiso primero, pero iré.

—Bien. —Rápidamente el de chaqueta azul salió del lugar. —¡Mierda! ¡Soné como un imbécil!

Era algo extraño que desde que se enteró que Tweek era un Omega se había hecho un poco más complicado hablarle. Claro que nada tenía que ver el rubio en eso, era algo que Craig no podía explicar era como si de pronto un switch se hubiera encendido y sus ojos se encontraban buscando más y más al Omega como si se sintiera atraído hacia él.

Como un Alfa atraído hacia su Omega destinado.

Excepto que él, al igual que Tweek, también era un Omega.

—Vaya mierda…

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El grupo de amigos se había reunido para visitar a Kenny en el hospital, al parecer el Alfa se estaba recuperando bien y podía regresar a la escuela incluso antes de lo que esperaba. Esto sería una gran noticia para los amigos que esperaban que su colega se recupera rápido.

—Sí Kenny. Te digo que todo cambió desde lo que pasó con Butters, toda la escuela pregunta sobre ti y todos están muy interesados por saber qué fue lo que pasó en el baño. —Comentó Stan a un malherido rubio de mirada cansada.

—Sí amigo, eso fue asombroso. —Empezó a hablar Cartman con tono burlón. —Gracias a ti nos han separado porque ya se están dando cuenta que los alfa somos superiores. Al menos más que está perra Omega judía. — comentó el gordo con su típico tono burlón hacía el pelirrojo.

—Cállate culón. —Kyle respondió de inmediato a sus ataques, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Molesto porque de nuevo el idiota de Cartman se estaba burlando de algo que era un asunto serio. —¿Qué acaso no lo ves?

—Agg, aquí vamos. —Eric rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Un inocente al que consideramos nuestro amigo está asustado y pasando por un mal momento. En la soledad de su habitación, encerrado en su casa y tú te burlas de lo que pasó no tomándole importancia a algo que es muy serio. ¿Y sí tú fueras un Omega? ¿Cómo te sentirías si aún después de lo que pasó tuvieras que regresar y seguir conviviendo con un montón de Alfas? Yo me siento muy… me siento muy… —Kyle se detuvo para mirar a su amigo, Stan le veía con una mueca de preocupación.

El pelirrojo sabía que su amigo no era culpable de esa inquietud y ligero miedo que tenía ahora hacía los Alfas, Stan había demostrado hasta el momento tratarlo de la misma manera que siempre, quizás sí, sus instintos de alfa habían salido cuando como loco el moreno fue tras Butters y lo habían traicionado en ese momento, pero eso no quería decir que Stan fuese a hacerle daño.

Aun sabiendo eso no podía decirlo. No podía asegurar que de verdad Marsh no iba a hacerle daño a él o a cualquier otro.

Se tragó sus palabras desviando la mirada al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa Kyle? ¿Tienes arena en la vagina?

—¡Cállate Cartman! Eres un idiota culo gordo. —Gruñó frustrado el pequeño judío y apretando los puños salió rápidamente de la habitación. Si antes no podía soportar la arrogancia de Cartman, ahora que se creía un alfa lo toleraba aún menos.

—¡Kyle espera! —Le llamó Stanley casi de inmediato que salió, pero antes de salir también para ir tras el pelirrojo, giró un poco la cabeza hacia su rubio amigo. —Espero que te recuperes pronto Kenny.

Y salió en busca de Kyle.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kyle? —Preguntó Kenny, no lo dijo en voz alta, pero se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo. Más aún se daba cuenta de la creciente ansiedad de Eric Cartman cuando este vio a Marsh ir tras de Broflovski, pero tampoco comento nada acerca de eso.

—Seguro tiene arena en su judía vagina de Omega. —Gruñó el gordo con un forzado tono burlón. Apartando la mirada de la puerta por donde segundos antes el par de amigos había salido.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—¡Kyle, espera! —Le llamó al pelirrojo que caminaba apresurado unos cuantos pasos por delante de él. Pero apenas lograba acercarse un poco el pelirrojo apresuraba más el paso, esto le pareció un poco extraño a Stanley, casi de manera inconsciente giro la cabeza para ver hacia atrás temiendo de que alguien fuese detrás de ellos, pero no había nadie. —¿De que estas huyendo?

—¡No estoy huyendo!

—Lo estás haciendo… Vamos Kyle. —Apresuro sus pasos un poco más y estiro el brazo tomando la muñeca de su amigo, deteniendo su caminata. —¿Qué pasa?

—No pasa nada. —Respondió de inmediato Broflovski, manteniendo el rostro volteado hacia otro punto que no fuese donde se encontrara Stan.

—¿Entonces porque parece que estas escapando de mí?

Kyle abrió la boca para negarlo, pero nada salió de su garganta, Stan tenía razón estaba escapando de él y no solo de él, estaba escapando de todos los Alfas que pudieran estar cerca.

El moreno espero una respuesta, con la vista clavada en el momentáneamente mudo pelirrojo. Los ojos esmeraldas de Kyle recorrieron el lugar hasta fijarse en un punto detrás de Marsh, entrecerrando la mirada como tratando de ver más allá.

—¿Butters? —Finalmente las palabras salían de la boca de Broflovski. Marsh se giró de inmediato para ver al rubio.

—Hola chicos… —Saludo Stotch, con una vocecita más nerviosa de lo usual.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunto de inmediato el pelirrojo, dando un paso más cerca del rubio y soltándose de manera suave del agarre de Stan.

—Estoy bien…creo. —Butters paso sus dedos por su cuello lanzando una mirada incomoda a Stan. —Regresare a clases mañana, pero…estoy asustado.

—¿Por qué? —Esta vez quien hablo fue Stan, los ojos de los Omegas se clavaron en el antes de apartarse.

—Estoy asustado de que pase de nuevo. Ahora tengo esto… —Butters se bajó un poco el cuello de la camisa, mostrando un collar de color aqua. Parecía grueso, duro e incómodo, entonces Kyle entendió porque Stotch no dejaba de tocarse el cuello. Se mordió ligeramente el labio sin saber que decir, sin embargo, Butters continuo. —Estoy de alguna manera seguro, pero, aun así, estoy temeroso de los Alfas.

Butters miro a Stan para luego bajar la mirada avergonzado. Se preguntaba si el Alfa se había sentido ofendido por lo que acababa de decir, pero si fue así Stan no lo demostró. No se mostró ofendido, ni sorprendido, ni dolido…hasta que Kyle hablo.

—Yo también...Yo también tengo miedo, un miedo terrible Butters. —Los ojos de Stotch buscaron a los de Broflovski. —Cada vez que estoy cerca de alguien no puedo dejar de preguntarme si algo va a pasar, si de verdad estoy seguro en ese o en cualquier lugar. Estoy tan asustado que no quiero ni salir de mi casa, pero tengo que hacerlo, tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que seguir nuestras vidas Butters, no podemos solo encerrarnos en nuestras casas esperando que esto pase porque no va a pasar. Esto se convirtió en parte de nosotros desde que nos dieron esos malditos resultados y vamos a tener que vivir con eso. Aunque estemos asustados.

—Si. —Fue la simple respuesta de Butters, pero parecía algo pensativo. —¿Cómo esta Kenneth?

—Kenny se está recuperando. —Butters suspiro, parecía aliviado. Se veía un poco más tranquilo cuando su madre le llamó para que se fueran. —Nos vemos en clases Kyle. Adiós Stan.

—Adiós Butters.

—Adiós Butters. —Se despidió el pequeño judío, apenas caía en cuenta de que su amigo había escuchado todo. No se atrevió a verlo a la cara hasta que escuchó su voz.

—Entonces estas asustado de mí. —No era una pregunta. Kyle se giró para encarar a su amigo antes de mover la cabeza ligeramente de manera afirmativa. —¿Crees que voy a atacarte? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño?

—No lo sé.

—¡Pues no lo haré! —Stan froto ligeramente su entrecejo antes de volver a hablar. —Kyle, eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarte.

—¿Y como lo sabes? —Marsh susurro un "¿Qué?" que fue opacado por las palabras de Broflovski. —¿Como sabes que un día no perderás el control? ¿Como sabes que no trataras de..?

—¡Kyle! —Stan levanto la voz, su rostro mostraba una mueca de enfado. —¡No voy a hacerte daño, eres mi mejor amigo! Eres la ultima persona del mundo al que yo lastimaría, tienes que creer en mi. Sé que esto es una mierda, no sé si pueda hacerte sentir seguro con los demás pero al menos conmigo. —Puso una mano en su pecho señalándose. —Al menos puedo hacer que te sientas seguro conmigo. Pero tienes que confiar en mi, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Yo... Confió en ti. —Respondió el judío, viendo la expresión tan seria de su amigo le era imposible no creerle, además conocía a Stan y sabia que cuando se proponía algo llegaba hasta las ultimas consecuencias para lograrlo. (Aunque a veces eso lo llevaba a hacer muchas estupideces).

—Bien. —Stan echó una mirada rápida a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie cerca se atrevió a hacer algo vergonzoso. Llevo una rodilla al suelo, arrodillándose frente a Broflovski, este lo miraba con expresión perpleja, mueca que cambio de inmediato a una avergonzada cuando su amigo le tomo la mano posando a penas sus labios en sus nudillos.

—¿Stan? —Las mejillas de Kyle se habían sonrojado, su pulso estaba como loco, más aun cuando los ojos índigo de Marsh le miraron desde abajo.

—Mi rey, juro por mi honor que lo protegeré, como su fiel caballero daré mi vida por usted. Confíe en mi.

Kyle le miro confundido por un momento, pensando que su amigo se habia vuelto loco, pero entonces recordó sus juegos con la vara de la verdad y como él era el rey elfo. Contuvo sus ganas de reír y hablo lo más serio que pudo siguiendo el juego.

—Yo, el alto rey de los elfos del bosque, te nombro cabalero real, Sr. Stan, protector del rey. Ahora, poneos de pie y cumplir con vuestra misión. —Tomo las manos del moreno y le ayudo a levantarse.

—¡Que gay! —Exclamó Stan empezando a reír.

—Tu empezaste. —Kyle también empezó a reír, sintiéndose un poco más relajado con las manos del moreno sobre las el contacto hasta que creyeron que se estaba poniendo incomodo para el otro, ambos metieron las manos a sus bolsillos ocultando sus manos y de paso también una idea rara que surgió de pronto en sus cabezas al no encontrar aquello nada desagradable.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa a jugar videojuegos? —Preguntó Marsh disipando el ambiente tenso.

—Claro. —Aceptó Broflovski de inmediato.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Token Black recorrió la mirada por el lugar, el restaurante estaba casi a media capacidad y las mesas cercanas se habían desocupado mientras el chico frente a él comía de manera casi compulsiva. Recargo su barbilla en su mano antes de dar un trago a su bebida, sus ojos clavados en el castaño.

—Creía que habíamos venido aquí para hablar de Craig y Tweek. —Dijo, ganándose la atención del castaño quien termino de masticar lo que tenia en la boca, tragando antes de hablar.

—¡Y para eso estamos aquí!

—¿Entonces porque has pedido una docena de tacos y no haces más que comer? —Cuestiono Black. —Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

No era como si le molestara pasar el rato junto a Clyde, de hecho lo encontraba bastante entretenido aun cuando tenia sus ataques dramáticos. (especialmente cuando lloraba por ser llamado gordo) Pero en ese momento lo que tenia en su cabeza era la pareja que conformaban sus amigos. ¿Por qué habían mentido?

—Me da mucha hambre cuando me pongo nervioso. —Gruño Donovan.

—A eso se le llama comer compulsivamente. Vas a engordar.

—¿Me esta diciendo gordo? —Golpeo la mesa con ambas manos, poniéndose de pie un momento.

—Yo no dije eso. —Suspiro Token, viendo un momento hacia las mesas cercanas, esperando que el escándalo de su amigo no molestara a nadie. Clavo la mirada en la mesa cuando vio unas gotas caer sobre ella, de inmediato retrocedió un poco encarando al castaño.

—¿Acaso hicimos algo malo? —Clyde tenia las manos sobre la mesa aun y mantenía la cabeza agachada. —Él siempre me contaba todo, no habia nada que me ocultara... Entonces ¿por qué de repente? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Craig era mi mejor amigo antes de que Tweek se nos uniera! —Su voz se quebró cuando dijo aquello, Black sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

—No llores.

—¡No estoy llorando, me entro un poco de salsa al ojo! —Donovan se tallo las parpados con la manga de su chaqueta. —A los dos ojos...

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. —Suspiro Token, pensativo. —Tal vez están asustados, todo esto es muy repentino. Quiero decir, hasta el año pasado eramos "comunes". Debe ser difícil para ellos.

—¡Esos idiotas! —Clyde ahora apretaba los puños contra la mesa y fruncía el ceño. —¿Acaso no somos todos un equipo? ¡Ocultar eso es traición!

—Si bueno, nosotros le estamos ocultando esta información a Jimmy. Y él es parte del equipo.

—¡El es un beta, no le interesan estas cosas de los géneros! Además ¿como vamos a decirlo si se supone que ni nosotros deberíamos saberlo? Todo por esos... esos... Esos traidores. —Gruño entrecerrando los ojos. —¡Ya me dio hambre!

Volvió a dejarse caer en la silla tomando un taco, mientras lloriqueaba.

—¿Vas a llorar, a enojarte o a comer? Decídete.

—¡Haré todo! —Respondió Donovan terminándose su ultimo taco. No es que fuera un llorón, era por la salsa de los tacos que se ponía sensible.

—¿Y que haremos? —Preguntó Black tomando una servilleta, limpiando el rostro sucio de su compañero de manera un poco brusca. Clyde se dejó hacer, apretando los parpados y haciendo un pequeño puchero, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante más cerca de Token (lo más cerca que una mesa entre ellos los podía dejar estar, claro) Por suerte no habia nadie que viera la escena y gritara un "gaaaay".

—Bueno... —Con su rostro limpio volvió a su posición inicial. —Se trata de Craig...y Tweek. Aun si no nos dijeron nada ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! A-aun estoy molesto y preocupado, si es verdad que son Omegas están en medio de un gran peligro estando en esa clase. ¿Si le decimos la verdad al director?

—No, no nos corresponde a nosotros decirlo. Es cosa de Craig y Tweek.

—¿Nos quedaremos sin hacer nada entonces? —Clyde arrugo las cejas.

—No, solo digo que los apoyemos sobre todo si algo sale mal. Nosotros tenemos que protegerlos.

—Sí... tienes razón. Espero que nada salga mal o me va a dar algo.

—Espero que no sea hambre. —Bromeo Black y Donovan lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El regreso de Butters a la escuela causo mucha tensión entre los Alfas y los Omegas, resultaba que Kyle no era el único Omega asustado de los Alfas y aunque ahora él se encontraba mejor gracias a Stan la tensión seguía creciendo entre los grupos.

La pareja conformada por Tweek y Craig seguía paseándose por los pasillos tomados de las manos y siguiendo con su vida "normal", esto alentaba de algún modo a los demás estudiantes porque les daba un poco de esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

Craig y Tweek continuaron tomando las pastillas hasta que se terminaron, ahora estaban en espera de un nuevo lote. Habia pasado casi un mes desde que habían sido descubiertos por sus amigos y en ese mes Clyde habia hecho el sobrehumano esfuerzo de no cagarla y gritarles que ya lo sabia todo. (Gracias a Token pudo contenerse)

Token y Clyde habían estado al pendiente de la pareja desde lejos y ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos se empezó a rumorear (gracias a Cartman) que aquellos dos eran unos inusuales Alfas, desnaturalizados, un Alfa que se encuentra atraído por otro. Desde lugo eso era solo inventos del gordo de Eric.

Y todo iba de maravilla, al menos hasta que una noticia llego.

Un Alfa habia mordido a una chica Omega a la salida de la escuela, le llamaron el caso de Trent Boyett. (El alfa implicado) Los Omegas entraron en pánico.

El director Pc hizo obligatorio el uso de collar a los Omegas para evitar mordeduras no deseadas.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Craig mantenía sus ojos azules en sus notas, tratando de escribir lo que el profesor estaba explicando, fue él antes que nadie quien lo noto. Se removió un poco incomodo en su silla mientras sentía su cuerpo sudar y se puso la manga de la chaqueta contra la nariz, habia un olor muy fuerte. Un dulce aroma de café.

Miro asustado en todas direcciones, ninguno de sus compañeros parecían darse cuenta, pero él lo tenia presente, le quemaba las fosas nasales, le hacia hervir la sangre. Buscó entonces a Tweek con la mirada y lo encontró en su asiento, temblando un poquito más de lo normal con el rostro sonrojado.

¡Maldita hora para que se hubieran acabado las pastillas!

Se levanto echando la silla hacia atrás y sin importarle que estuvieran a mitad de la clase camino hasta el asiento de Tweek.

—Tweek, honey. Anda, nos vamos. —Dijo tomándole del brazo. Clyde y Token los observaban desde sus respectivos lugares.

—Señor Tucker, vaya que tiene agallas para interrumpir la clase. —Le regaño el maestro, pero cuando vio al rubio caer contra el pecho de su novio supo que algo iba mal.

De pronto todos empezaron a percatarse.

—Profesor, Tweek y yo somos Omegas. —Gruño el moreno, abrazando de manera protectora al rubio. —Creo que estamos entrando en celo.

Se armo un alboroto, Token, Clyde y Jimmy salieron a defender a la pareja mientras eran escoltados hacia la enfermería, pero parecía que Craig seria capaz de matar a quien se les acercara. La enfermera logro ponerle un supresor de emergencia a Tweek que parecía ser el más afectado de los dos, esto ayudaría de momento hasta que pudiera estar en un lugar seguro para tener su celo.

La pareja estuvo ausente toda una semana.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

El director Pc se encontraba firmando la autorización para cambiar de clase a la pareja gay de la escuela. Aun estaba un poco inquieto con lo que habia pasado y habia algo que lo intrigaba. Según el reporte Craig Tucker no habia necesitado de ningún supresor, pero igual habia caído enfermo por el celo toda una semana.

¿Que estaba pasando? Definitivamente vigilaría a esos dos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Afraid.**

 **Resumen:** Las cosas cambiaban, las relaciones también. No podían quedarse siempre como pequeños niños. Instinto, deseo, odio. ¿Amor? ¿En ese mundo lleno de instintos animales había lugar para algo como el amor? ¿Destino? ¿Amor a primera vista? [Au- Omegaverse]

 **Creek. Style, Bunny.**

* * *

 **capítulo 4.- El primer celo.**

Craig habia empezado a sentirse muy cansado desde unos días antes de "su presentación", las molestias habían empezado con pequeñas cosas que era imposibles de notar, cosas como dolor de huesos y articulaciones que simplemente amerito como cansancio por sus largos días de escuela. A esto le sigue los esporádico casos de fiebre, que se van tan repentinamente como llegan, muchas de estas veces ni el propio Craig se dio cuanta de su estado febril.

Si lo hubiese hecho su madre sin duda lo hubiese llevado al hospital.

Luego a las molestias se suma el repentino incremento en en su olfato, no empieza notando el olor de todos, su sentido olfativo incrementa para irritarle las fosas nasales con el ahora desagradable aroma de su shampoo de frutillas favorito y no puede tolerar el olor del suavizante para telas con el que su madre lava la ropa.

Poco a poco Craig empieza a notar el olor de sus compañeros y todos son tan desagradables que le hacen fruncir el ceño y apretar con fuerza los labios para no gritarle a todo mundo que apesta. Porque todos tienen un olor desagradable; todos menos Tweek.

Es lo primero que Tucker nota al pasar tiempo a solas con el rubio, el aroma natural de Tweek es el único que no le molesta,el único que no lo hace desear tener una pinza en la nariz.

El aroma de Tweek es exquisito. Suave como el petricor de una tarde de otoño cayendo sobre hojas secas, delicado como el aroma de un campo de gamopétalas y fuerte como el aroma de un café recién preparado. Pronto Craig se encuentra amando aquella peculiar fragancia, pero es imposible que lo acepte en voz alta.

Y no parece haber ningún problema porque nadie parece darse cuenta de ello, al menos no hasta ese día.

—Profesor, Tweek y yo somos Omegas. —Gruño Craig, abrazando de manera protectora al rubio. —Creo que estamos entrando en celo.

Lo siguiente que sabia era que estaba siendo escoltado fuera de la clase por su profesor y sus amigos, su temperatura subía rápidamente haciendo que se sintiera no solo acalorado sino también un poco mareado. Y a pesar de que sujetaba con fuerza a Tweek entre sus brazos, que estaba más que listo y dispuesto de golpear a cualquiera que tratara de acercarse a ellos, su cuerpo temblaba haciéndolo sentirse vulnerable y más débil de lo que se habia sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería sus amigos no pudieron entrar, asi que solo Craig y Tweek terminaron dentro de la habitación. El moreno dejo al rubio en la cama, ayudándolo a sentarse mientras esperaban por las indicaciones de la enfermera quien se movía rápidamente buscando quien sabe que cosa en su bodega de medicamentos.

Afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de los alumnos, algunos golpes e intentos por abrir la puerta.

—Tengo mucho frío. —Susurró Tweek, su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente y habia cruzado los brazos tratando de guardar calor. Levantó la vista hacia Craig cuando escucho el cierre de su chaqueta bajar. —No, Craig tú...

—Estoy bien, me estoy asando en este momento. —Dijo poniendo la chaqueta sobre los hombros de Tweek, su compañero parecía tan débil que tuvo que ayudarlo a meter los brazos dentro de las mangas. Cuando Craig se alejo Tweak cayó hacia el frente, por suerte Tucker fue lo suficiente rápido para detenerlo antes de que cayera por completo y se golpeara —¿Tweek?

—Estoy muy cansado... —musitó, a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y habia empezado a sudar. La enfermera se acerco por fin a la pareja mientras los ruidos fuera de la habitación se incrementaba. Tenían que actuar rápido.

—¿Qué debería hacer? Esta sudando, pero esta frío al mismo tiempo. ¿Debería quitarle la chaqueta?

—No, esta bien. Es normal. A veces durante el celo algunos Omegas tienen fiebre interna. —Explico rápidamente la enfermera, después les dedico una mirada avergonzada que parecía una disculpa silenciosa. —Tenemos un problema, normalmente en una enfermería abastecida tendría inhibidores para estos casos, pero en esta escuela de mierda solo hay uno. Así que...

—Debería ponérselo a él. —Interrumpió Craig. —Yo estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor y necesito sentarme un momento. —Dicho esto se sentó en la cama a un lado de Tweek, hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir que se sentaba sobre algo húmedo y viscoso dentro de su ropa interior.

—Bien. —La enfermera procedió a ponerle el inhibidor a Tweek, casi un minutos después los ruidos fuera de la puerta se disiparon. Craig no sabia si era debido al medicamento que los Alfas ya no estaban al acecho o era gracias al director que habia ido a controlar la situación. Podía escucharlo afuera de la puerta. —Así esta mejor...sus padres ya han sido notificados, asi que intenten descansar un poco mientras vienen a recogerlos.

—¿Funciono? —Preguntó Craig, la enfermera respondió con un "incluso un omega como tu debería notarlo". Pero para Craig el aroma de Tweek seguía siendo intenso y lo mareaba, además de que le provocaba algo de incomodidad en la entrepierna. —Voy a alejarme un poco, Tweek.

—¡No! —El rubio reacciono de inmediato y se aferro al brazo del moreno, impidiendo asi que se moviera de su sitio. —Por favor no te alejes, no me dejes solo. Estoy asustado, Craig. —y fue su voz quebrándose al pronunciar su nombre lo que hizo que Tucker se quedara quieto.

—Estoy aquí, Tweek. No iré a ninguna parte. —Susurro Craig, girando el cuerpo lo suficiente para poder abrazar a su compañero. De inmediato Tweek oculto su rostro contra el hombro del más alto. Permanecieron asi, en silencio. El frío cuerpo del adicto al café reconfortado por el calor contrario y viceversa. Después de unos minutos Tweek habia dejado de temblar, Craig por su parte acerco su nariz al cuello ajeno. —Me gusta como hueles.

—A mi también... —Respondió el rubio, su aliento caliente contra las clavículas de Tucker le causaron piel de gallina. —Tu olor me hace sentir tranquilo.

Craig sintió curiosidad sobre aquello, pero no pudo formular la pregunta que apareció en su mente porque justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta y escuchó la voz de su padre tras ella.

Cuando la enfermera abrió la puerta Laura, su madre, entro casi corriendo a abrazarlo; una vez que se aseguro de que estaba bien lo envolvió con una manta, cubriéndolo hasta la cabeza a forma de capucha.

Aun asi durante todo ese tiempo Craig sostenía la mano de Tweek, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Se sintió aliviado cuando los padres del rubio se hicieron presentes, al menos no se quedaría solo en la enfermería. Hicieron lo mismo con Tweek (cubrirlo hasta la cabeza) y antes de que los Tucker salieran de la enfermería el moreno le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño adicto al café.

—Todo va a estar bien, honey. —Y habia algo en su especial tono de voz que le hizo creer a Tweek que de verdad todo estaría bien.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Habían pasado tres días desde su repentino despertar, Craig Tucker se habia pasado la mayoría de esos días dormido o retorciéndose de dolor. Algunos de los síntomas del celo se hicieron presentes, como el dolor abdominal, fiebre y la extraña secreción lubricante mojando su ropa interior, pero a parte de esas cosas no tenia esa necesidad de ser reclamado por un "Alfa".

Ahora en su cuarto día encerrado se sentía lo suficientemente seco como para sentarse en su silla delante del ordenador sin la sensación de quedar pegado a ella. (Sensación que odiaba y le asqueaba) Así que investigo un poco sobre el celo de los omegas y descubrió al leer que el celo variaba de Omega a Omega, asi que si su primer celo era leve eso significaba que seria asi siempre y que con unos buenos supresores recomendados podría pasar sus tiempos de celo con solo mínimas molestias.

Eso era una buena noticia. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en contárselo a Tweek, pero no habia hablado con el rubio desde ese día en la enfermería. De esa tarde le habia quedado un mal sabor de boca por algo ocurrido con su padre después de que lo llevaran al hospital, Craig recordaba estar en los asientos traseros del auto familiar cubierto hasta la cabeza y a su padre viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pensé que eras un Alfa. Dijiste que eras un Alfa. —Se escuchaba más decepcionado que molesto y eso solo hacia que Craig se sintiera mucho peor. —Debí sospechar cuando los supresores de tu madre empezaron a desaparecer.

—Thomas. —Laura le calmo solo diciendo su nombre. El pelirrojo bajo los hombros aun enfadado. —Cariño, no debiste hacer eso. Alteraste el ciclo de Tweek, tomar supresores antes de tu primer celo hace que se vuelva más doloroso. —Explico la mujer y esto solo hizo que el menor se sintiera aun peor.

Craig se oculto bajo la manta, su mente llena de improperios hacia sí mismo. Todo era su culpa, al menos asi lo pensaba.

—¡Di algo, carajo! —La voz del Alfa resonó dentro del auto y en un segundo el cuerpo de Craig temblaba como una hoja sacudida por un feroz vendaval. La manta habia caído de su cabeza y lo dejaba al descubierto, con su cabello azabache pagado a su cara por el sudor, con su cara enrojecida por la fiebre y con sus ojos azules llenos de miedo y lagrimas gruesas que luchaba por contener.

—No quería que Tweek fuese atacado. Yo solo... quería protegerlo. No quería que él enfermera. —Y cuando su voz se quebró se odio más por sentirse pequeño e indefenso, se odio por poner en peligro a Tweek (aun cuando sus intensiones fueran buenas) pero, cuando logro contener las lagrimas y miró a su padre de forma desafiante Thomas por primera vez aparto la mirada. Nunca habia hecho eso ni contra un Alfa.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Craig se amarró las cintas de sus botas y se cerró la chaqueta antes de salir de su casa. Su madre no le permitía salir porque aun estaba en celo, pero Craig no pensaba en lo que podría pasarle por salir en sus condiciones; asi que sin más se fugó. Había enviado un mensaje a Tweek preguntando por su estado y habia recibido solo lloriqueos y gemidos pidiendo ayuda.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de los Tweak un chico de noveno se le acerco por detrás y le agarró el culo mientras decía algo como "¿Pero que es lo que veo? ¿una perra hambrienta de una buena verga?"

Tucker se giró, avergonzado. ¿Acaso se le habia mojado el pantalón? ¡Estúpida lubricación omega! Llevó las manos hasta su trasero solo para verificar, pero estaba seco. Entonces, más tranquilo, le pateo las bolas al acosador el cual se le acercaba de nuevo y este cayó al suelo justo al tiempo de que otro moreno decía:

—Hey aléjate de... —Se quedo sin palabras viendo llorar de dolor al chico de noveno. Su grupo de amigos lo alcanzo segundos después. —Parece que lo tenias solucionado, Craig.

—No necesito que me defiendas si eso es lo que pretendes, Stan. —Craig gruñó, hizo una mueca de enfado viendo al de noveno irse rápidamente. Él quería patearlo de nuevo. Su vista se clavó en el pelirrojo que llegaba acompañado de McCormick y Cartman.

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Kyle. —Vimos que ese Alfa te estaba molestando y...

—Era un Beta y estoy bien. —Respondió Craig. —Que yo sepa no se me han caído las pelotas como para ser una damisela en peligro que necesita ser rescatada.

—Según sé todos los Omegas son damiselas que necesitan de los Alfas. —Intervino Cartman en tono burlón. —Aunque tu necesitarías un Alfa que tenga un mal gusto para que se fije en ti. ¿No se supone que los Omegas huelen bien? Porque tu apestas.

—¿Me puedes oler aun siendo un Beta? —Preguntó Craig, con un falso tono de sorpresa. —¿O acaso alguno de estos idiotas comento eso y ahora lo repites como un idiota sin cerebro?

—Ahora que lo dices... —Kyle sonrió mirando a Kenny, pues este habia comentado eso hace unos minutos. Cartman se quejó diciendo que era un Alfa y como Craig no quiso escucharlo Eric cometió la estupidez de hacer lo mismo que habia hecho el de noveno. Dicho sea de paso que Craig lo derribo de un puñetazo.

—¡Me rompiste la nariz! —Eric lloraba, la sangre escurría entre sus dedos. —Solo vayámonos, dejemos que lo viole un Alfa.

—Oye, sé que Cartman es un idiota pero no debiste golpearlo asi. Solo queríamos que no te pasara nada porque eres nuestro compañero. —Dijo Stan ayudando junto a Kenny a levantar a Cartman del suelo.

—Si quieres cuidar a alguien sigue cuidando a Kyle; parece que vas muy bien, ya apesta a ti. —Craig levanto el dedo medio hacia el grupo de amigos y siguió su camino. Dejando detrás a dos Alfas boquiabiertos, un Omega completamente sonrojado y un enfurruñado "Alfa" sangrando en el suelo.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Tucker tocó el timbre dos veces antes de que alguien abriera la puerta finalmente. El padre de Tweek lo observó con una mueca de sorpresa.

—Buenas tardes señor Tweak. ¿Puedo ver a Tweek?

—Claro, pasa. —Le dejo entrar y cerró la puerta rápidamente. —Él esta aun en su habitación, pero como eres tu puedes entrar. —dijo mientras lo guiaba a las escaleras y le entregaba la llave de repuesto de la habitación de Tweek. Craig entendía aquella frase como "Eres un Omega, asi que no representas peligro para él". Y no sabia porque aquello le molestaba.

El moreno caminó hasta la habitación del rubio, inserto la llave al tiempo que escuchaba a la madre de Tweek decirle que les llevaría algo de comer más tarde y que se asegurara de cerrar con llave la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y entro.

El aroma de las feromonas de Tweek le pego con intensidad, sus piernas temblaron y le fue difícil cerrar la puerta con seguro porque no podía concentrarse. Al final lo logro y arrojo la llave fuera de la habitación por debajo de la puerta (para que la madre de Tweek le abriera luego).

Busco a Tweek en la habitación a penas iluminada por una lampara de noche con forma de taza de café y lo encontró acostado en un montón de ropa en una esquina.

—¿Tweek? —Se acerco despacio, esquivando los legos regados en el suelo. Al estar lo suficiente cerca del rubio pudo notar que este estaba casi desnudo( solo estaba usando una camisa) y además, notó que la chaqueta que le habia dejado a Tweek era la base de su nido de ropa. —¿Honey?

Craig acerco su mano a Tweek, queriendo comprobar su temperatura. Sin embargo ante su toque el rubio abrió los ojos, súbitamente se abalanzo contra el moreno haciéndolo trastabillar y finalmente caer de espaldas.

—¡Ugh...! —Craig apretó los parpados con fuerza, un dolor agudo le recorrió la espalda cuando unos bloques se le encajaron al caer al suelo. Se giró quitando los juguetes y lanzandolos con enfado hacia la pared. Sintió entonces el peso de Tweek sobre él y clavo su mirada en el rubio que se posicionaba sobre sus caderas. —¿Tweek?

—Craig... —Las piernas del rubio estaban a cada lado del cuerpo de Tucker, su trasero quedaba justo sobre la entrepierna del moreno, se sentó despacio y comenzó a frotarse contra él. —Aquí...esta parte te necesita. ¿si? —Su mirada parecía perdida, como si no le reconociera incluso aunque habia dicho su nombre.

—E-espera... Tweek, esto no eres tú. —Craig dijo, apresurado. —Leí sobre esto, cuando tu celo termine te arrepentirás si haces algo estúpido.Y...y... —Era difícil hablar cuando Tweek seguía frotándose contra él, podía sentir humedad en su pantalón y no sabia si era de Tweek o suya. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el labio para mantenerse cuerdo y no dejarse llevar por ese calor que lo estaba invadiendo.

Se suponía que su celo se habia terminado ¿porque entraba en calor otra vez?

Tomo las caderas del rubio y lo alejó deteniendo sus movimientos. Tweek soltó un pequeño gemido de frustración antes de inclinarse hacia el cuello de Craig, respiro profundo y dio un respingo.

—¿Craig? —Tweek observo a Craig este le miró de regreso. Si la cara de Tweek pudiese estar más roja seria la viva imagen de un tomate. Parecía que lo habia reconocido y estaba avergonzado.

—Estoy aquí... te dije que vendría. —Comentó Craig, sonriendo y tratando de no hacer todo más incomodo de lo que ya era.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —Se abrazo con fuerza al contrario. —Me haces sentir más tranquilo.

—Y tu a mi. —Lo abrazo también cediendo bajo el peso del rubio que se habia rendido ante el sueño, no tenia fuerzas para quitarlo de encima, pero una parte de su anatomía parecía estar muy despierta para ese entonces.—Mierda.

Cuando la señora Tweak entro en la habitación horas más tarde se encontró a los chicos durmiendo en el suelo. Aparentemente Tweek no habia dormido casi nada al estar en celo y que durmiera ahora quería decir que su ciclo de calor estaba terminado.

Pero ella al igual que su esposo se preguntaron por un largo tiempo porque Tweek solo parecía mejorar cuando Craig estaba cerca.

Era un misterio.


End file.
